dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rectified
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Molotov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Anno1404 (Talk) 22:05, September 1, 2010 Hm, this will be interesting indeed, hm... Welcome to the Dead Rising Wikia! Came here because of Case 0 I guess? Well, it's mostly me and Anno here that are constantly editing and adding, except for the weekdays, I'm pretty scarce then. So when I saw you on the edit list, I decided to say hello! We were gonna advertise the wikia later on, but if you discovered it before then, I encourage you to jump in! So welcome, hello, shalom, aloha, all sortsa stuff! And hope you have a good time! Mafia Mettaur 22:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! Yes, I came because of Case 0; I have played the game a lot, not to mention I have all the acheivements, and thought I could share some knowledge! I'm looking forward to DR 2 and sharing even more knowledge with you fine fellows here~! Rectified 02:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::a warm welcome! just jump right in and be bold. Anno1404 03:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, Both the ladies hat and the white cowboy hat are in Uncle Bill's Department Store. Or did i read the question wrong? :3 Rectified 03:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::no you read the question right, thanks a million! See my screenshot below also. Anno1404 05:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fortune city Yep, thats it, that is the entire world of dead rising 2 Anno1404 03:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well... I suppose if you consider the running speed and amount of zombies in a square meter, it's reasonable. :D I think it will still be amazing! Rectified 04:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : me too :) Anno1404 04:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: light sword RE: Although the necessary items can be obtained in Case 0, the weapon cannot be crafted at a workbench. unfortunately their are no gems in case 0. Comments go in the body of the page. the notes are for the footnotes. That is a common edit. Mafia did the same thing. Maybe I should change it to footnotes instead of just notes. Thanks for your edits! As you can see, the webpage looks quite different right now! I am working on it... Anno1404 04:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually Anno, Gems can be obtained in Case 0. As a side quest for Gemini, you can choose to search near the roadblock for the gems which are lying near a broken sedan. There are 20 in count and can be used as a weapon. Orrr, maybe it's a bug? Perhaps they are only available in the 360 version?? I wouldn't know. But they can be obtained, but not crafted, i tried it myself numerous times. Rectified 04:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes i think what is currently in the notes belongs in a seperate "reference" catagory, since that's what it is, right? Just suggestions. :3 Rectified 04:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::oh yeah, I know what you are talking about gemini's gems right? Okay, sorry, I will add this back in the main body. good catch. Anno1404 04:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::If you notice on Dead Rising 2 Weapons#Combo weapons I mention that we don't know what the official title of this weapon is yet....Anno1404 04:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's fine, It is easy to miss. And sorry, I have just heard it be called the Light Sword a lot. :P Sorry bout that. Rectified 04:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why in the word are you apologizing. That is the name a lot of people use. I just thought I would share some trivia with you. :::::I am glad you are here. Our community is young, and we need dedicated editors like you, who have a love for the game. I mean you already showed me something I didn't realize about the game, regarding gems. It was a real DUH moment in a good way. :::::RE: "Oh no! So much for a joke. :( " what do you mean? The duct tape mention is great, I would like to restore the way the combo weapons are on each line, as it is easier to find and edit this way. Anno1404 05:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I accidently mussed up the whole template setup! I'm still new at this editing thing, so I didnt realise a small comment could threaten the very fabric of a page! :o But yes, I enjoy helping, as long as I can keep from messing things up like i did. :p Rectified 05:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :If you are on the default rich text editing, it will really screw up the page at times. :http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences >> editing >> unclick Enable Rich Text Editing >> click save :You can always revert back if you don't like the raw version. Just a suggestion. Anno1404 05:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you notice the site looks different? Anno1404 05:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, yes a lot different. Thanks for the advice! --Rectified 05:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm still not sure how to right my wrong... i don't know what it looked like before... Rectified 05:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :don't worry one bit, everything here is editable. Just keep editing, if you make a mistake you can always go to history, then edit the last "good" edit. then click save. please be bold. you wont mess anything up. Anno1404 05:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I restored the page, but added your duct tape comment. Anno1404 05:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'll try better in the future! Rectified 21:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) does this site look like this to you? Black along the top, etc? I am trying to change the appearance, make it darker. Anno1404 05:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : No, not yet. --Rectified 23:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Usually, another way is used to talk. Most of the time, when someone leaves a message on your talk page, you respond on their talkpage, because then they get a message saying someone left htem a message. It's a tad more convenient than regularly checking other peoples talkpages. Hoope I'm not bein' impolite or nuthin,Mafia Mettaur 15:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Mafia, to put it another way, unlike wikipedia, wikia editors don't check their watchlist, so if you want people to read your message, you respond on their talk page instead, or at least alert them on their talk page their has been a response. Anno1404 17:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I just create template:talkback, used on wikipedia. If you like to keep your message together on one page, simply post: :: ::on a person's talk page. ::it creates: :: ::Hope this helps, happy editing! I am creating some cool maps right now: :: ::I am making one where all of the bike parts are also. ::Anno1404 17:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Thanks for the tip about the sniper rifle! Anno1404 23:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :hmm i didn't know this either: Saw_Blade_(Dead_Rising_2) about the ricochet effect. :What are you trying to rectify? :) Anno1404 23:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) you were right You were right about the $800. I took a screen shot of Money Case and it is on the page. Nice job! Anno1404 02:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I feel so special! ^-^ Rectified 02:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks again.... :after playing through 6 times, I can say for sure that the money case has 15 hits. :You maybe right about the saw, which means it will be MUCH harder to figure out how many hits it has. I will play with that also. now. Anno1404 03:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I just took pictures of $800 gathered but the images are being screwed up right now. ::File:Dead_rising_case_0_money_case_800_dollars_(2).png and File:Dead_rising_case_0_money_case_800_dollars_(2).png Anno1404 03:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Anno1404 03:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Zombie survivors? You bring up a good point -- Care to find out if survivors can become zombies? See Zombie#See_also for Dead Rising survivors becoming zombies. I am sure they can. If they can, I will get pics of them as zombies. Also, I went into ed's (1 zombie), momma's diner (3 waitress zombies), and the casino (1 zombie), closed the door, and threw the saw blade. 5 times, for sure. 100%. Try it yourself. I am going to see how long it takes as a melee weapon now. Anno1404 03:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :OH NEVER MIND. It is only thrown, it cannot be used as a melee weapon. Anno1404 04:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Survivors have to be killed by a zombie, you can drop their health down to near zero, but they must be killed by a zombie to become a zombie. Anno1404 04:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Is there a cutscene when they die? Thanks. Anno1404 04:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, it shows over 5000 photos taken since june. :) Keep playing, appreciate your help. Anno1404 03:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey you! Barnstar Category If you would like, you could make a category for unique weapons, food which are only found in one place. Maybe Category:Case Zero Items with only one location Or something like that...removing the : after Anno1404 21:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :na clothing and magazines are almost always unique. The only clothing item which is unique to one location is the white cowboy hat I think. We have Dead Rising 2 Clothing, which is under-construction. No need to create a new page, as we already have Dead Rising 2 Weapons and Dead Rising 2 Food. You are welcome to create a section in those, if you like, but the big thing is adding a category....Anno1404 23:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::That is your call man, if you would like to keep the page, it is really nice, and I really like it. We could always just move it over to the category page. I have built a lot of information on category pages before. You decide what you think is best, I improved it a little bit. ::Looking at that page I realize, oh wow, there is a lot that I didn't realize. That is the best kind of information! Nice job again! Anno1404 23:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Whatever you feel is best. How did you find out about this site anwyway? Keep up the great work and in a couple of days I think you should be an admin. Hell you probably should be one now already. You have some really solid edits, and it is a pleasure working with you. Anno1404 23:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is part of the reason I returned to this wikia. thanks. We need more editors like you! Anno1404 00:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Dis is Mafia's spot, sendin' ya tips over da' radio withou' interuptin' ya! Hehe, I guess I leave all my messages here den? I assume so, since you did so somewhere else on Anno's page, would you prefer dis? Mafia Mettaur 22:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Figured out how to take photos without the weapons icon yeah! Now we can have good quailty cropped pics of every item...I am working on everything in bob's now! Anno1404 00:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :pics are acting up again, so you may not be able to see it... Anno1404 00:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Good to see you are back. thanks for the push broom edit. ::All of the photos of all of the items in case zero are uploaded. * yeah * ::found the first 20 minutes of dead rising 2. Writing out the text now. Anno1404 00:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice to hear it, you should watch the first 20 minutes. Anno1404 00:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I picked up on the load screen thing, because critics complained a lot about it in case zero. it is a good point. Anno1404 01:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::When players complained about the small HDTV print and people asked for an update fixing this, Capcom's response was "f--- you". Criticism_of_Dead_Rising#Difficulty_reading_text so I doubt they will change anything this time. Anno1404 01:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Creating a clickable map of all items outside, with pictures of all items. I just downloaded the last two items I needed, the Dolly and the Pylon (Dead Rising 2). Did you know you can push the dolly around like the Utility Cart? It doesn't last very long though. Anno1404 02:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Air_Horn#Case_Zero_item_locations What do you think: Air_Horn#Case_Zero_item_locations Anno1404 05:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :By the time it comes out all of the novelty will be completely sucked out of the game. I will have watched about 10 hours of videos and worked dozen of hours on adding the info on the game. See missions. But I am excited! Anno1404 04:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :thank you, you have been VERY helpful. Anno1404 04:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) you should pic up the guide The DR2 guide is INCREDIBLE. VERY helpful. 100 times better than DR1 guide. Nice to see you back! Anno1404 23:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :sure, just made the page: Ninja Outfit already have pic. Your funny :) Anno1404 00:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Add pic: Ninja_Outfit#Images I like the costume. Now I know where you bought your copy! Anno1404 01:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I read an interview for DR1 that said they wanted the people to look everyday and therefore ugly. I think Blue Castle felt otherwise, and so now we have a lot of women acting like sluts in DR2. Anno1404 02:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) check out my edit toolbar http://gyazo.com/3a1be3f174297a5093b5d4c98e509cd2.png I added all of these custom buttons which only show up for me here: User:Anno1404/monaco.js The majority are so I don't have to type Dead Rising 2. For example: the yellow Snack is : Snack Also several others to create templates, create new pages, and add pictures. By tomorrow we should have the only complete list of weapons, clothing, magazines, psychos, survivors and food on the internet. :) There is a special way to create pages in bulk, by tweaking the URL address. By the end of the week, every store will have every item listed. By the end of October, I will have made photos of everyone of these items and everyone of the survivors. By November, I will have created a flash map, incorporating the best of these two maps, but much better: * http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Map (this is such a cool interactive map, image this map with all the items above, and pictures of each item) * Dead Rising 2, MSXBOX World. Clickable Google map with all survivors, etc. :) Anno1404 02:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh BTW, gyazo.com is incredible! You download that program, then simply make a square on your screen, and it automatically uploads to the web. It is that easy. :) Anno1404 02:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::whew. finished creating all magazines, weapons, food, and clothing pages (except for about 10 pieces of clothing) I am exhausted ;) ::Hope to see you here more soon. Anno1404 22:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) girl? huh. interesting. surprised. It is more likely you are a guy who says he is a girl, than an actual girl. :) Anno1404 02:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :thanks for all of your help! Enjoy the game! There are hidden containers of Zombrex....and did you know about all of the gifts you can give Katey? This game is so cool. Anno1404 02:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi There Hey, my community and Anno moved over to this site. We want you guys to come too. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC)